


Always in the Wrong Place

by PistachioMuffin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistachioMuffin/pseuds/PistachioMuffin
Summary: Always in the wrong place at the wrong time, a young girl finds herself playing a dangerous game between two unstoppable powers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have writers block so of course the best way to solve that is by writing another story. I've had this request on the back burner for quite awhile so now seems like the time to finally work on it more.

        Finally, I had retaken my homeland. Gerudo Desert was no longer teaming with the parasites that had been plaguing it for centuries.  I stood atop an overhang that looked over what was recently my battle field. The bodies of both enemies and comrades littered the sand. I had ordered Ghirahim find a way to dispose of them, he suggested feeding the bodies of enemies to a Manhandla plant, the troops could bury their comrades so as not to create any misgivings. 

        Zant was overseeing the construction of bases and shelters as well as the stockpiling of supplies and weapons. I had bought myself time by taking back this region first, Princess Zelda and the rest of her team didn’t seem too concerned about this area seeing as it was overrun with rouge forces. I closed my eyes; a warm wind blew through the valley stirring up the stench of blood.

        Letting out a sigh of satisfaction I warped off the ledge, appearing in front of what would become our main base. Already it was taking shape, newly drafted troops were rushing in and out carrying with them supplies and tools while others worked on fabricating the structure.

        “Pretty fancy set up ya’ have here mister.”

        Startled, I turned around to see who would address me with such familiarity. A young girl stood there, hands clasped behind her back looking up at me with a nervous grin. Too bewildered to form a proper response myself she continued.

        “I-ah I was wondering if you were the one who opened all the prisons, if so I’d like to say thanks,” she fidgeted nervously.

        “Who are you!?” I demanded.

        “Oh-ah my name is (_______), I’m just archaeologist…,” she replied timidly.

        “And why are you here?” I questioned, crossing my arms across my chest.

        “I was ah- ya know archaeologisting when I ran in to a few ah those guys…,” she leaned her head towards pile of dead bodies, “and they locked me in one of those big cells-”

        “That doesn’t answer my question,” I growled impatiently, “What worldly thought possessed you to stand here, in front of me, addresses me in such disrespectful manner, and expect to keep your life?”

        Instead of answering she stood there quivering like a child.

        “Well?” I barked, I was beginning to lose my patience.

        “Mister I-i-ah mean sir, I just thought it would be rude to leave without saying thanks is all,” she sputtered apologetically wringing the end of her shirt nervously.

        “Leave you say?” I chuckled summoning my blades, “Now that you’ve see my base, my army, and my strategies you can’t just simply leave,” I grinned menacingly. The girl went rigid looking up at me in utter terror, I laughed. “Fortunately for you, I’ve just won a battle so you’ve caught me in a good mood…and I’m feeling a bit merciful,” I paused to look at her expression, which relaxed ever so slightly. “I’ll spare your life but you are to swear your loyalty to me and my armies, your will is now mine to command and if you chose not to submit than I won’t mind adding one more body to that pile.”

        The girl was petrified her skin took on a sickly looking shade. Getting increasingly annoyed by her slow responses I held one of my blades to her throat, “an answer would be appreciated.”

        “D-deal” she almost sobbed, “I-it’s a deal…, sir.” With tearful eyes she held out her shaking right hand.

        I grinned dismissing my weapons and roughly grasped her hand, “you aren’t completely void of sense I see.” Letting go of her hand the girl fell to her knees, she let out pained gasp as she leaned over her scorched right hand where the Gerudo symbol now displayed itself; Gerudo writing was slowly scorching itself up her right arm.

        Chuckling to myself I watched as the girl writhed in pain, once suppressed tears now dripped into the sand. I summoned Ghirahim, who should have been finished with his tasks by now. “(______) here has vowed her loyalty to me, find a space for her and put her to work,” I ordered waving my hand in her direction.

        Ghirahim bowed, “of course master.” He stepped over the girl and pulled her up by the back of her shirt muttering something about her clothes under his breath. “Stand up now child, you must act dignified in a presence such as the master’s,” he huffed.

        The girl steadied herself on her feet an look towards Ghirahim still grasping at her right hand, “Y…yes sir.” Ghirahim grimaced at her disheveled appearance. Turning towards me once more he gave and extravagant bow before transporting himself and the girl elsewhere.

        Happy that I was no longer being accosted by some child I turned back to my base to admire its progress; there was much work to be done.


End file.
